Funny Feelings
by followmedown97
Summary: Draco asks Harry to meet him in the Room of Requirement after dinner, but what does he want to talk about? Just a sweet little one-shot between an OOC Draco Malfoy and one Harry Potter.


_**Funny Feelings**_

I glanced over at my potions partner; his soft blond hair had fallen into his eyes, though he didn't seem to notice. He continued to slice the ingredient, though I didn't really remember what it was, but then again, when did I ever really pay attention in potions?

Draco's stormy silver eyes were glowing with determination, his light pink tongue sticking out slightly from his rosy, plump lips.

I watched as his lips moved as though he were talking.

"...tter? Harry!" He sighed, agitated, looking over at me. My eyes darted up to his before I blushed at my name coming from his lips, the same ones I had just been staring at.

Clearing my throat, I replied. "Uh, yes?" He chuckled.

"Could you hand me the mandrake root?" I nodded, wordlessly handing him the roots. "Are you going to stir the cauldron, or just stare at me some more?" Panicked, I nodded, moving to grab the dark wooden spoon to stir it.

I felt him stare at me for a moment, and I repressed the urge to shiver. Ever since the beginning of our eighth year, Draco and I have become pretty good friends. He is hardly ever nasty, hell; he is even nice to Ron! Recently though, I've been feeling differently about him, like I wanted to just be around him all the time. I took every chance I could to look over his features. My stomach flutters when he touches me, even if it just a brush. I told Hermione all of this; she just sort of blushed before she started to giggle and walked away.

I sighed; this was going to be interesting.

In the front of the class, Slughorn stood. "Alright class, clean up and then you may leave." He smiled slightly at Draco. Ever since the War had ended, Draco had become his new favorite student, since I was rubbish at potions.

I felt something slip into my pocket, and then I looked down at it before looking over at Draco, who smiled before going back to cleaning.

I pulled the parchment from my pocket, unfolding its neat edges.

_Harry,_

_Would you meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner? I would like to ask you something._

_Sincerely__,_

_Draco Malfoy._

I looked back up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. "Yeah, sure." I whispered. I saw him smile faintly before nodding.

"Well, all clean." He stated, gesturing to the table in front of us. "I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" He sounded hopeful as he smiled at me, head tilted slightly to the side. I nodded, and he smiled wider before grabbing his bag. "Later then, Harry." He whispered the last part, and I smiled.

I watched as he walked out the door, sighing softly.

"What's the matter Harry?" Slughorn spoke, startling me.

"Uh, no, it's nothing." I moved to get my stuff.

Slughorn smiled at me, not that I really saw though. "Draco's heart has been damaged," He paused when he saw my panicked look.

"What? Why didn't he tell me?" Okay, I wasn't as mad as I was worried.

"No, no, not like that, emotionally, physically he is fine." I sighed, relieved. "Don't hurt him Harry." Slughorn chuckled slightly, "Though I know you won't." I tilted my head at this, thoroughly confused.

He just shook his head at me before walking off. I sighed, grabbing my stuff and heading for the door.

**After Dinner**

I hadn't see Draco at dinner, it had made me nervous. Was he okay? I sighed again, for the millionth time that day, as I slowly made my way to the Room of Requirement.

When I arrived, I opened the door slowly; inside was dimly lit by the fire burning brightly in the fire place.

I entered, Draco must already be here. I closed the door behind me. "Draco?" There was a small couch facing the fire, pretty much nothing else was in the room, its dark green and gold decorations were scattered across the room. I moved to the couch, and what I saw there made my heart melt.

Draco was lying there, asleep on the couch. His arms were wrapped around a throw pillow, his legs curled up in front of him. His blonde hair was slightly messy, as though he had been running his hands through it. He had a small smile on his face; Draco Malfoy looked absolutely, stunningly peaceful in his sleep.

"…Harry…" He mumbled, snuggling closer to the pillow. I blushed, was he dreaming about me?

"Draco?" I whispered, resting my hand on his shoulder, his body instantly leaning into it.

"Mm." He mumbled. I crouched down closer to him.

"Draco?" I said again, and before I could shake him slightly, his eyes opened slightly.

"Mm? Oh, hey Harry." He said softly, moving his hand to rub his eyes.

I chuckled, "Sleep well? You missed dinner by the way." He nodded slightly. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying not to watch as he stretched, his shirt lifting up slightly, showing his smooth, pale stomach.

"I'm not all that," He paused, yawning again. "Hungry." He rubbed his left eye lightly. "How are you Harry?"

I chuckled, he was too cute. "I'm fine, though you didn't answer my question." He looked confused for a moment. "I asked you what you had wanted to talk about." His mouth made a 'o' shape as he recalled.

"Oh, right!" He exclaimed, and then looked rather nervous. "I, uh…"

"You?" I tried to encourage him.

"I've uh, been having these," He paused again, looking down at his hands.

"These?" I tried again. He sighed.

"I'vebeenhavingthesefunnyfeelingstowardsyou." He managed to spew out in one breath.

I blinked. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't quite caught that. He sighed again.

"I, uh, I've been having t-these, um, funny feelings, for... you." I blinked again, confused. Then I smiled, realizing what he was talking about.

"What kind of feelings? Like, how do I make you feel?" He blushed harder.

"I can't think straight around you..." I took his hand in mine, and he let out a small gasp, his face becoming an impossible shade of red.

"Anything else?" Okay, I realize this was mean, but I wanted to be sure he felt the same for me, that I do for him, before I do something I'd regret.

He looked up at me, biting his lip, and I had to use an amazing sense of control I didn't even know I possessed, not to kiss him right then and there.

"I, uh... I want to..." He paused, looking into my eyes for a moment. "I want to k-kiss you." I smiled at him.

"Alright, why didn't you just say so?" I chuckled, leaning closer to him, connecting my lips to his.

When our lips connected, there was no hesitation on his part, his lips began to move slowly against mine.

I pulled back, and he let out a small whine. "Anything else?" He chuckled.

"I never want to leave your side." He sounded more confident, but still rather shy.

"That con be arranged." With that, I connected our lips again, never wanting this moment to end.

This was a dream come true.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this, I am desperately trying to get over my writers block for my other stories, so you might be getting a few of these random ones for awhile. Anyway, until next time, I love you!**_

_**-FMD**_


End file.
